


How to Share a Cab in London

by notjustmom



Series: Proof [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, a good coat, bit of a case fic, post case euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for NovaNara -</p>
<p>because she loves all the fluff.... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Share a Cab in London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts).



"Brilliant..."

"You were absolutely...."

"...brilliant?"

"Uhm-hmmmm..."

It had been a six, but a six with chips on the side; a six with a mad dash through the kitchen of a one Michelin star restaurant, working its way up to two; dishes flew, sous chefs quit on the spot, and John discovered a new love for saffron - definitely would throw some into the new thing with peas he was experimenting with....the twins (yes, twins, but Sherlock would later point out that they were fraternal, one of each...John shook his head as Sherlock had to pay off the bet with....that's another tale altogether for later...) were caught, because they pissed off the head chef enough for him to stop yelling at the sous chefs who were quitting; saw them trying to escape and knocked them out with his well-seasoned, beloved cast iron skillet. One swing and they were out cold. Sherlock and John skidded to a stop; thanked the chef, and John got his recipe for....

"Which way, boys?"

"Oh, yeahhhhh....damnnn..."

"Long way, tonight, Fred."

"Johnnnnnn...."

"You got it."

"...there?"

"Uhh-hhhhhuhhhh"

Weeks before, they had found Fred after a case, and arranged for him to be 'on call' for them when they were on cases. Fred didn't mind the extra cash, or the prestige(though he had signed a confidentiality agreement) of carrying Holmes and Watson through London every few days, no matter what they 'got up to back there'.

Sherlock, though previously with little experience, was a fast learner and had discovered those zones that made John's eyes roll up into his head. Sherlock loved feeling his blogger grab on to the lapels of the Belstaff as he invented new words, only to ever be heard by the detective and Fred, if he were indeed listening.

"Twicely..."

"Twicely...? How about thricely?"

"That would work toooooo....mmmmm...."

"Okay, boys...two minutes...unless you need another turn around the block?"

"....Fred..."

"Sir?"

Sherlock raised his arm and twirled his finger around, "thricely, if you don't mind."

"Yes, sir, got all night."

**Author's Note:**

> 'Twicely' was a word I heard invented by a Boston Red Sox Play-by-play announcer a couple of nights ago. He even knew it wasn't a word the minute he said it.


End file.
